Ukulele
by SirJoshizzle
Summary: It was a small instrument that felt good in my hands. It didn’t require lot to understand how it worked and how to play it. And best of all, it sounded great. Calm and mellow. Just like Yusei. Jack x Yusei, pre-series, oneshot, Jack's POV, LEMON.


* * *

My friend Kate and I have been watching _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ lately, and we are both thoroughly convinced that Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo are secret lovers. Because who couldn't see and feel the sexual tension between them? And we thought it was a shame that there is such a dearth of supa supa kawaii adversaryshipping lemons on this website, so I thought I'd go ahead and make one of, if not _the_ first.

This is set pre-series. Thanks to my friend Kate, who inspired the ukulele motif because she's always playing one every time I see her. LES ENFANTS TERRIBLES!

I do not own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's._

* * *

Ukulele  
SirJoshizzle

How did we end up like this? How did I end up on top of Yusei on the sofa? How did we end up shirtless? How did a thin film of sweat end up covering both of our naked torsos? How did my leg end up between his, my knee nudging against the tightness in Yusei's jeans?

Now I remembered. How amazing it was that I even did; for a second, I forgot my own name. It was _Yusei's_ fault. It was him and that damned instrument. It was him and that damned song.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

"What is that thing?"

Yusei broke out of his blank stare to look over to me. I had just walked into the room, sliding his long trench coat off my torso. I pointed my thumb to the instrument in his hands that he had been absentmindedly strumming.

"This?" Yusei ran a thumb against the four strings of the instrument. "It's an ukulele."

I hung my coat on the back of a chair before adjusting my tank top and dropping back on the sofa next to Yusei. "Uku…" My brow furrowed as he tried sounding out the foreign word. "Ukule…"

Yusei chuckled softly at me. "Ooh-keh-ley-ley," he repeated slowly, sounding out each syllable. "It's Hawaiian. It's a guitar, pretty much. Just smaller and has four strings instead of six."

I raised an eyebrow curiously and watched Yusei play the instrument skillfully; playing a mellow tone that was somehow rather relaxing. "Huh… Ukulele. Never heard of it."

"Really? They're pretty popular here in Japan…" Yusei smiled inwardly. "But then again, I'm not surprised you don't know about it."

I furrowed my brow at that. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just… you know. You've never been the kind to take interest in things like this." Yusei made a string twang in a high pitch, making the sound vibrate by quickly applying and taking away pressure from his finger on the string before knocking a fist against the soundboard and continuing his strumming.

"Whatever…" I waved him off, crossing my bare arms over my chest. The only sound in the room was Yusei's playing. I had to admit that Yusei _was_ good at it, and he kind of had a point. I never had any form of advanced musical aptitude.

"…Where did you get that thing, anyway?"

"A little garage sale near the factory," Yusei replied. He stopped playing and held it in front of him, examining it closely. "Can you believe someone from the City would want to throw away a baby like this? It looks like it was hardly used!"

The brunet eyed me from the corner of his eyes before offering it to me by the neck. "Did you want to try?"

I eyed the ukulele curiously again before sighing softly and taking it in my hands. "How do you play this?"

"I'll show you," Yusei sat up, taking his feet off the coffee table and turning to face me. "These are the two chords the guy taught me."

Yusei directed me where to place his fingers on the fret, reaching over and helping me press my fingertips against the strings on occasion. "Here… Now, your left hand is gonna strum up, down, up-up, down."

I licked his lips, withdrawing my lower into his mouth, and followed my friend's directions, strumming to the rhythm Yusei set and repeating the directions as my hand moved. "Up… down… Up-up… down."

"Try it again," Yusei directed. I did so, and it sounded considerably better the second time.

"Like that?"

"Yeah. And the second part goes like his…" Yusei moved my fingers for me to a different chord on the fret board. His fingers felt slightly calloused. He must have been playing for a while. "And on this part, you strum the same way—up, down, up-up, down."

I repeated Yusei's hand movements as he did it in the air. "Up, down… up-up, down…"

"That's it!" Yusei smiled in approval, nodding his head to the beat as I put the two chords together.

I flashed my signature smug smirk, damn pleased with myself. "That was pretty easy."

"Simple, right? That's pretty much the entire song."

"Yeah?" I raised his brow as I continued playing. "What song is this?"

"Old song," the brunet laughed. "'Touch My Body'."

I frowned at that. I remembered hearing that song on oldies music stations on the radio. The risqué lyrics and pressing bass line set this entire situation up for awkwardness for sure. The fact that_ Yusei_ was teaching _me_ how to play it didn't help much, either.

"…Doesn't sound like it," was all I said in reply. I really didn't know what else to say.

"It will. Play it again." Yusei told him. I cocked an eyebrow up, and he pointed at my hand with his chin. "Go ahead."

I slowly started playing before reaching the tempo Yusei taught me to play it. He played both chords once before Yusei came in, singing the lyrics to the song's chorus.

"Okay!" I stopped abruptly, handing the ukulele back. "As if this weren't awkward enough _without_ the lyrics!" But I had to admit that Yusei's singing voice wasn't half bad.

Yusei was laughing at me as I could feel my cheeks turn a bright pink. He said nothing, though. He just began playing the song as his laughing slowly stopped before singing the song's hook.

"_If there's a camera up in here, then it's gon' leave with me when I do, I do,_" Yusei sang, the remnants of a smile still on his face. "_If there's a camera up in here, then I best not catch this flick on YouTube, YouTube…_"

I rested my elbow on the armrest, the side of my face cradled with my thumb and index finger as I watch and listened to the teen to my right.

"…Where's everyone else?" I finally spoke.

"Working," Yusei quickly replied before going back to singing. "_…I will hunt you down. 'Cause they be all up in my bidness like a Wendy interview. Boy, this is private. 'Tween you and I._"

I turned to Yusei, noticing that he didn't change the "boy" in the lyrics to "girl", like most guys do when they sing a song that explicitly states a gender. And apparently, Yusei noticed that I noticed this as well; it was evident in the way Yusei smirked at me from the corner of his eye.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Yusei was staring at me. One hand was holding onto my upper arm while another was hooked behind me, massaging the back of my neck. And without another word, he leaned up and kissed me. I felt his hand reach behind my head and play with my hair. He tangled his fingers in it, and I accidentally let a small groan escape my lips at the action. The second my mouth opened, he took advantage of it and parted them wider with my own, slipping his tongue into my mouth.

I wasn't about to let him take control so easily, though. I lifted a hand to press him back down onto the sofa, his sweat wiping against my palm. The same hand reached up to cup the side of his face and my lashed my tongue against his, fighting for control. Shifting my weight to my knees, I used my other hand, which was originally the only thing that was supporting me, to slide down the side of his body, following the slight curves until I reached his hip. His breathing hitched against my touch as I snaked the same hand around his back, pulling his hips up and pressing it against my own, the heat in our groins meeting.

He emitted a loud moan in response, and I just smirked into our deep kiss. I traced my tongue along his lower lip before heading down for his chin and down his neck. I moved over to the junction where his neck and shoulder met and buried my face in, sucking on his skin, earning a throaty call of my name in reply. One of his hands took the one I had on his cheek locked our fingers together, and I took control and guided it over his head. Letting go of his hand, I snaked mine down his arm and towards his chest, where I teased his right nipple by running it between my index finger and thumb. It wasn't before long that my mouth reached the same spot.

Yusei groaned deeply, and it grew louder when my other hand reached for his other nipple. My tongue alternated between the two. I spent more time on the left, just to feel his heartbeat thump against me rapidly.

My hand went down to his abdomen, running along his toned musculature. Yusei was a thin guy, but he kept what muscle he had in fine condition. Both his hands were grabbing at my hair now. I could feel him ruffling it rather roughly. I normally would have minded, but I was too preoccupied and too hot to care.

I trailed my tongue down his lower abdomen and kissed his belly button, dipping my tongue into the crevasse and sucking on the skin under it, tasting the mild but sweet saltiness of his sweat. I felt his stomach rise and fall rapidly and a chuckle escape his lips. That must have been his ticklish area, I figured. Smiling to myself, I took advantage of this knowledge and continued my onslaught even rougher. It wasn't until he told me to stop that I did, and I lifted my head to get a good look at him.

The nape of his neck, his pectorals and various parts of his stomach were covered in bright red marks, thanks to me. His spiky dark and blond-highlighted hair stuck to the sofa and to the sides of his face, curling at the tips from the sweat. His hands were behind his head, exposing his slightly dark patches of armpit hair. His mouth was slightly hung open, rapidly breathing in and out deeply.

I then reached for the buckle of his belt and undid it, followed by snapping the button open. I normally would have just slid them down his legs, but he wore such tight pants that it would make it rather difficult. Not that I necessarily had a problem with that.

I reached down and teasingly fiddled with the hem of his boxers, lifting it and letting it go, the elastic lightly slapping against his hip. I followed a light trail of hair that started at his belly button and beyond his boxers. Grinning, I took the zipper in between my teeth and pulled it down painfully slowly, earning a whimper from Yusei. I patted the side of his hip softly to tell him to lift up so I could remove his pants, and he did so. Once they were off, I tossed them to the base of the sofa, along with the rest of our discarded clothes and that ukulele of his.

I smirked to myself when I saw the respectably sized bulge in his boxer briefs. I eyed it with a sense of pride, knowing that it was I who caused it. I reached over and cupped it in one of my large hands, and he gasped loudly. I rubbed it, gently at first, before getting more rough. And I could tell by his shut eyes and his groans increasing in volume, that he preferred it rougher. That and he grabbed me by both arms and forcefully pulled me back up to him and kissed me passionately. I kept one hand on his crotch, playing with him through his underwear. His hands reached between us and undid my belt rather impatiently, sliding them down my legs. I shimmied out of them as best I could in the preoccupied state I was, kicking them off to the rest of our clothing. I heard my cell phone fall out of my pocket and hit the floor with a clang. I frowned to myself slightly; it was a pretty expensive phone, especially considering I lived in Satellite and was pretty on par with that people used in the City, but there were more important matters to be taken care of.

I took both hands away from cupping his face and reluctantly broke away from his sweet lips. I took hold of the waistband of his boxer briefs and took them off, his patch of pubic hair and his cock revealing itself inch by inch before it was finally free, slapping back against his stomach. He kicked off the article of clothing impatiently then reached for my own boxers. Before taking them off, he took hold of my cock through the silk fabric, and my eyes widened to the size of the wheels on the D-wheel he's building. I felt him lick my chest slowly as he inched my boxers off my hips, and I got on my knees to help him get them off me.

We both stared at each other. I was bigger than him by maybe half an inch, and my pubic hair was lighter since I was naturally blond. His, however, wasn't as thick since he's not as naturally hairy as I am. He reached forward to touch me, and I gasped sharply in reply, tracing his fingers along the sides of it.

I pushed him back down on the sofa in reply and hovered over his cock. I licked from the base of his erection to the tip and he groaned loudly. I swirled my tongue around the tip before taking him into my mouth without warning. He moaned so loud, I was afraid someone outside would hear him. And us like his isn't exactly how I'd want someone to walk into. I moaned around his erection and the vibrations made his hip buck violently, his chest arching off the couch.

I moved further down before bobbing my head, my hand gripping around the base where I couldn't fit into my mouth. His sweat mixed with his heady musk and it was almost like inhaling a drug. My name dripped out of his mouth as he fisted my hair harder. I tasted his precum, seeping out of the tip and I lapped it up as more and more came out. As soon as I felt him tense in my mouth, I let him go. I knew what that meant. I'm a guy too, after all.

He whimpered sadly, almost heartbrokenly, at the loss of contact, and I just smirked at him as he tried to catch his breath, wiping my mouth clean. I got off the sofa and walked over to the desk where Crow kept a bottle of lotion. I grabbed the small bottle and got back on the sofa where Yusei was slowly stroking himself off. As soon as I opened the bottle, he took it from me. I looked at him questioningly, and he just smiled.

"Let me."

He poured a generous amount in his hand before carelessly tossing the bottle aside, not even bothering to close it. He rubbed his hands together and nudged for me to come closer, and I did so, moving with my knees. He reached out for me, coating me thoroughly, his hands alternating as one slid from base to tip. I threw my head back, groaning hoarsely, since my throat was damn dry. I felt his thumb rub the head and suddenly, contact was gone. The next thing I heard was him whimper. I looked down to see what he was doing, and he was stretching himself out with his hand.

His chest heaved with labor, sweat rolling down his forehead and mixing in with his hair. I swear, the sight alone almost triggered my release, but I maintained my self control. I pulled back to get a better view of his ministrations. He inserted his middle finger to join his index. His left leg hung on the back of the sofa and he adjusted himself to reach deeper. I heard his name escape my lips as he pulled out with a gasp of exhaustion.

I moved closer to him and positioned myself at his entrance. I took hold on his ankles, spreading him wider for easier access, and pressed in slowly but surely. He groaned loudly as I pushed in deeper, until I was covered by him to the hilt. I lowered his legs and rested them on my thighs before reaching for his waist to pull him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my neck in response, kissing me slowly, halting every few seconds to catch his breath. I positioned him so that he was sitting on my lap, me still seated inside him. I took hold of his waist, rubbing his skin comfortingly as I lifted him slowly, then on his own, he crashed back down.

Our moans intertwined, and I covered his lips with him instinctively to keep us both from making too much noise. He lifted himself up and down, and after a few times, he let out a far louder scream of pleasure than before. He must have hit that spot inside him. I stopped him for a second, and he glanced at me questioningly and rather irritated. I lowered ourselves so that he was lying down on the couch again, and I started to thrust into him, harder and faster than before, angling myself so that on every down stroke, I pinned his spot down mercilessly. His moans drowned mine out, and before long, mine were nothing but quick gasps and grunts compared to his screams. I couldn't help but smile; ol' quiet and serious Yusei Fudo was one of the _last_ people I expected to be so loud in bed.

I reached between us and took hold of his erection, now wet with his own sweat and precum and pumped him in time with my thrusts. I wanted to see how loud he could get. I wanted to see how long I could make his voice give out after this.

My entire lower body twitched as I felt my release, shooting deep inside him. He cried my name out as he contracted around me, the friction unbearably hot. I felt his own orgasm spill over my hand and some of it on my stomach and his torso from me stroking him as he let himself go. My eyes shut closed as I rode out the waves of pleasure, repeating Yusei's name over and over. Soon enough, it was increasingly difficult to support my own weight and I, rather inelegantly collapsed on top of him. But I tried my best not to crush him with my own weight since I'm quite a bit bigger than he is, and slightly sliding forward due to our sweat and his semen helped in doing so.

My face was buried partially in his hair and the armrest. I rested my cheek on the fabric, desperately trying to catch my breath. I gathered the last of my strength to turn us over so that Yusei was on top of me. I let go of his now limp cock, and wiped it partially clean on the couch before bringing it up to my hand. I curiously sniffed it quickly; it smelled slightly salty, and I brought my tongue out to taste it. A bittersweet taste. Just like he was.

I hugged him tight with one hand, our sweat bodies reducing the friction, while my other hand rested on my forehead as I stared at the ceiling, completely spent. I felt him wrap his arms around me as well, feeling his lips tiredly kiss and lick at my lower neck. He looked up at me, and I looked down at him. He was smiling, evidently satisfied. He brought himself up to my level to kiss my lips, and I responded back by using what little energy I had to deepen it. He was the first to break it by nestling his head into my neck, his right cheek pressed against my skin.

We stayed like that for a while. Yusei had long fallen asleep. I couldn't, however. It wasn't his quiet snoring or anything; in fact, that was actually rather calming. As tired as I was, I just couldn't get myself to sleep.

My right hand fell off the side of the couch, feeling around for the ukulele. I grabbed it by the body and I rested it on Yusei's back. I positioned my fingers on the chords he taught me and played it as softly as I could. Up, down, up-up, down. Up, down, up-up, down. To my surprise, I even found myself humming the lyrics. Thanks to _him._

Ukulele. Ooh-keh-ley-ley. It suddenly became my favorite instrument. It was small and felt good in my hands. It didn't require lot to understand how it worked and how to play it. And best of all, it sounded great. Calm and mellow.

Just like Yusei.

* * *

I also do not own "Touch My Body" by Mariah Carey. Do you like how, because_ 5D's_ is set super far in the future, that I referred to the song as "old school"? Gee, I'm so clever. And to explain why I chose an ukulele. It's a play on the term uke. I'm pretty sure everyone is familiar with that. The original pronunciation of ukulele is ooh-keh-leh-leh, contrary to the popular yoo-keh-leh-leh (because you know, Americans have to bastardize everything). UKElele. Gee, I'm so clever.

And for everyone's reference, yes I am a guy. Try not to have a heart attack.

_Enjoy Life and Smile_.

* * *


End file.
